


《Apricot Tree 苦杏树》

by Fitzccarraldo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzccarraldo/pseuds/Fitzccarraldo
Summary: 苦杏树见证了两场无声的死亡The bitter apricot tree witnessed two silent deaths.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	《Apricot Tree 苦杏树》

三十二岁那年，忒休斯·斯卡曼德再次回到布莱顿。他先走下马车，然后转身向未婚妻伸出手。

那是一个阳光灿烂的午后。他年迈的父母站在门前，等待着久别重逢。

“你怎么还穿得这么薄呢？”母亲念叨他。一件羊毛大衣足以抵御秋天的寒风，却永远无法满足牵挂的母亲。“我不冷的，妈妈，今天天气好极了。”忒休斯笑着从拥抱中脱身，侧身介绍身后的人：“这位就是我给您提过的玛丽安，我们打算下个月底就在伦敦订婚。”

他已经很久没有回来了。三年？五年？他并不是个数着日子过生活的人。然而如果要给这份陌生找个起点，大概得追溯到忒休斯接到大学录取通知的瞬间。两个月后，当他坐上独自离家的马车，一种旧的生活就在他心中落下帷幕，越来越远。那之后，他有时回来，却都不是真的回来，只是驻足，今天也不例外。

半个月前，忒休斯给家里写信，说要带未婚妻回来看看。他的父母对这次会面极为看重，对他的未婚妻也比他要更上心。忒休斯坐在木椅上，从怀里掏出一根雪茄，看着母亲一边给玛丽安倒茶，一边询问他们相识相恋的故事，好像那毫无新意的过程只被儿子在信里讲述远远不够，一定要听到第二个当事人亲口说出才能当真。父亲坐在他们身旁，脸上也透露出一丝喜悦和释然。结婚，养几个孩子，平稳度日，他们对他别无所求。忒休斯用打火机缓缓点燃那支雪茄，深深吸了一口，吐出的烟雾消散在空中。

玛丽安今年二十三岁，是银行家的女儿，忒休斯的同事，漂亮优雅，而且爱他。一年前当她抛下矜持对他表露心迹，忒休斯就知道自己再不会有比这更好的选择，于是他沉默地吻了她，而她因为这份喜悦泫然欲泣。

不久前，玛丽安的父亲向他提起婚姻。老绅士对忒休斯并无不满，只是拍拍他的肩，半开玩笑地叮嘱他千万不要辜负自己独生女的一片痴心。年轻人谦逊地举起香槟与对方碰杯，不温不火地给出了承诺，“我会永远真诚”。考虑到他如今的疲倦，这承诺不算是欺诈，只是并不出于对方想要的理由。

他与玛丽安的故事并不特殊。他们约会，偶尔接吻，常常送礼，很少谈心，如同任何一对他们那个身份地位下合格的准夫妻。忒休斯从没想过玛丽安为何爱他，也从未认真想过自己如何会忽然走到这一步，尘埃落定近在眼前。“时候到了”，他忽然想起自己步入三十后母亲的来信中总会出现的几个字眼，这敦促像叹息，又像他此后义无反顾投身的命运。只是时候到了。他抬起头，望向坐在沙发上与母亲聊天的未婚妻，余晖从窗外照进来，显得她的轮廓更加柔和，像是笼罩着一层光晕，娇媚动人。在那一刻，他几乎想为自己的不为所动而感到遗憾。

玛丽安在细细翻看一本相册。她是真的爱他，至少她受到的教育和社会的规训让她觉得她爱他，眼前的不温不火就是一份得体的幸福，而这就足够了。只有爱人会想要细究往昔，妄图染指自己不曾存在过的生活，了解每个细枝末节并乐此不疲。她指向自己膝头相册的一处，扭头看向他的母亲：“忒休斯身边的这个可爱男孩儿是谁？”照片里，一个男孩在忒休斯身后伸手搂住他的脖子，腼腆而兴奋地笑着，和他脸颊贴脸颊。而他向后伸出手，稳稳托住男孩，不让他掉下来。他们身后是金黄的麦田，一棵突兀的树立远处，像一片黑色的阴影。

忒休斯意外发现自己并没有因为这问题或照片有什么特殊的感觉。“那是我弟弟。”他说，声音很平静，“那是我弟弟纽特。”

母亲建议忒休斯在晚饭还没准备好之前趁着天亮带玛丽安四处走走，他们只停留一天，只在家坐着可不算是什么深入了解，于是他和他的未婚妻肩并肩走在田边小路上。

秋天的布莱顿很美。天色已经暗了，显现出一种幽深的湛蓝，微风吹拂着半人高的麦浪，海鸥从他们头顶的半空中掠过。玛丽安很少来乡下，对一切都显得兴致勃勃。她从路边折了一支芦苇拿在手里把玩，又别了几朵野花在她带飘带的宽沿草帽上。“忒休斯，这一切多美啊。”她揽着未婚夫的手臂，像在撒娇，又像在认真感慨，“等以后我们有了孩子，他们可以在这儿玩。我从小就在伦敦长大，那可真是没什么意思。”

忒休斯心不在焉地笑了笑。他想他年轻的父母当初也许是秉承着同样高傲且不切实际的想法，才决定搬来布莱顿定居，而不是继续住在伦敦。又或者理由更加简单：纽特喜欢郊外，他们偏爱纽特，直到几年前一直如此。

对他那喜欢动物的弟弟来说，搬来布莱顿是一件天大的好事。然而对于忒休斯，他已经数不清有多少个闷热的夏天他百无聊赖地躺在阁楼的地板上看书，汗水轻而易举浸透他的背心，身边是切了一半的西瓜，或者一杯茶。房檐下，蜜蜂筑了巢，日复一复地嗡嗡作响。

忒休斯不止一次想把那该死的蜂巢端了，它害他心烦意乱，时刻提醒他正遭受着远离都市繁华的苦刑，但是他没法这么做。纽特，他的弟弟，那时还有着像面包胚一样柔软可爱的脸，会因为他捅了那个蜂巢而瘪嘴，然后放声大哭，拒绝吃饭，拒绝交流。

忒休斯很快意识到自从玛丽安问起那张照片后，又或者是因为身处于布莱顿乡间，他总是想起纽特。自上次离开后，他已经很久没有想过他弟弟，以及关于他和他弟弟的事。玛丽安是一个很有眼色的女人，她并没有对那张照片追问，也许是不想他为难，又或许只是不想听到他可能的坦陈。他们沉默无言，沿着小路缓缓向前，不久就走到尽头。那里是照片中那片无边无际的麦田，大致与别的麦田无异，只是远远就可以看见一棵苦杏树立在中央，突兀且怪异。

那棵树很老了，比街坊四邻中最老的老人还要老，谁也不知道它是谁种的，什么时候种的，这不明不白的苍老最终成了它的赦免令。人们没有狠心将它砍断，而是在周围开辟了一小块供人休息的地方，就像麦浪中的一座孤岛，又像是海里的一艘小船。

忒休斯漠然地瞧着它，没有留意到自己的手心在发汗。“我们过去看看吧。”玛丽安提议。话音刚落，她已经拉起裙子的下摆，不由分说地率先走进麦田里。不多久，忒休斯在她身后提起步子，走进麦田。那是他走了无数次的一段路，他多希望自己能够表现得更陌生些。

纽特最喜欢那棵树。在忒休斯离家求学之前，他几乎每天都要越过这片麦田，就为了把纽特叫回家。他的弟弟整天整天地呆在外面，不知所踪。忒休斯很多次都觉得自己总有一天会在路边找到纽特的一只鞋，甚至因此很长一段时间会暗自记录下弟弟的穿着打扮，以供寻人启事的不时之需。但事实证明布莱顿安全得很，纽特生命安全最大的威胁，不会比他近距离观察小蛇或救助狼崽时凭空而出的勇气更大。

忒休斯常带着父母的指令前来，用纽特的话来说，把他“捉拿”回家。纽特无数次对他保护欲过度的哥哥讲他会带吃的（一把坚果，或者两根香蕉，甚至都不是一个三明治），但这说辞与他日益消瘦的脸颊大相径庭，因此逐渐失去了忒休斯的信赖。夏天的布莱顿，阳光很毒，纽特的脸和肩膀总是红红的，被晒得脱皮，晚上上药疼得嗷嗷叫。到最后，忒休斯练就了一双慧眼，总能赶在弟弟出门前把帽子给他戴上，并挨着后者的下巴将绑带系个死结。纽特无法逃脱，只能从命，后来好不容易才形成了习惯。

然而忒休斯心里清楚自己并不真的算是了解他弟弟，这不是说他不知道对方生活上无数个奇怪的小细节以及最喜欢吃的菜，而是随着纽特长大，他不再懂得他疼爱的弟弟到底在心里琢磨些什么，但这不完全是他的问题。纽特一直性格腼腆，小的时候受了委屈或者高兴或者不高兴，往往都是跑到他怀里要抱抱，除此之外默不作声，全靠他连蒙带猜，自主填空。回想起来，忒休斯甚至都不知道是从哪天开始，八岁的年龄差成了隔在他和纽特之间的天堑，自己变成了不称职的哥哥，而纽特又是从哪一天开始想从他这里得到比抱抱，蝴蝶标本或者百科全书更多的东西。

无论如何，他该对一切知道得更早的。起码在他大三暑假将“朋友”带回家的那天，他就该从纽特的反常中意识到别的东西。那天，他趁着父母出门购物的空当在房间里与男友接吻。那个男孩叫什么来着？詹姆斯？还是詹森？大学生活给忒休斯带来的变化之一，就是重新置身于城市，让他意识到世界上原来有那么多人可以认识，有那么多爱可以追逐。那个男孩，就叫他詹姆斯吧，他毫不特殊。忒休斯的恋人无一例外都很漂亮，受欢迎，是校园里的风云人物，如同他自己。忒休斯想，詹姆斯有一头金发还是卷发，蓝眼还是绿眼，学生会副主席还是篮球队前锋，他都记不清了。他唯一记得的是纽特撞见他们接吻。那天他如何揽着对方的腰，抚摸对方的脊背，近乎放肆地沉醉在那个轻薄的吻中，直到他微微睁开眼，看到纽特站在他门前。

他十三岁的弟弟站在门前，头上戴着草帽，额头上还带着汗，手上拿着一个包装纸包着的东西，愣在门口看他和詹姆斯靠在书桌上交缠。忒休斯立刻意识到，纽特可能是远远看到他回家坐的马车，就立刻一路跑回来想要见他，而他却并未去麦田中寻找自己很久没见的弟弟，这让他局促地松开揽着恋人的手，感到一丝背叛的羞赧。

“纽特，这是詹姆斯。”他记得自己立刻就做了介绍，因为纽特面对陌生人总显得很胆怯，甚至有时会因为胆怯而显得很笨拙。但那天，男孩只是直直看向詹姆斯，甚至没有像往常一样用自己甜蜜的笑容来缓解社交的尴尬，只是盯着詹姆斯上下打量，看了个遍，又冷漠地看了忒休斯一眼，之后一言不发地转身回了自己的房间，把他晾在原地，就好像他也不过是又一个陌生人。

忒休斯没有像往常一样追上去。他带着毫无知觉的，志得意满的年轻人常有的轻慢站在那，直到听见纽特关上房门时不大不小的一声。那一刻，强烈而又无从而起的厌倦忽然朝他席卷而来。这厌倦，包裹着无数个夏天他无法制止的蜂鸣，无数次走过的麦田和许多对他来说乏味而枯燥的生活瞬间，踏过他在伦敦养成的傲慢，压垮了他最后一丝对纽特的耐心，和对布莱顿的眷恋。也就在那一刻，他忽然决定永远不再回来。

詹姆斯比他先回过神。他从身后抱住忒休斯，像抱着一只即将发怒的困兽，用轻佻而又温柔的声音安慰他。詹姆斯说，是不是我们太激烈吓到你弟弟了？不要在意，我也有一个这么大的弟弟，也总是有些叛逆。没关系的。而忒休斯沉默了好一阵，才又扭过头去亲对方的脸颊，在吻与吻的间隙说，没有，他平时不这样，我也不知道他今天这是怎么了。我真不知道他这是怎么了。

之后，忒休斯回到伦敦，而纽特不再给他写信。忒休斯不能瞒骗自己，说自己完全不在乎这份爱的缺席，却也并不想做什么事来回应这幼稚的惩罚。

与他相比，纽特才是那个必须要抱着这份感情不松手的人。他从不表达，也从不认错，胆怯的表象下却掩藏着格外执拗的脾气，好像吃准了忒休斯总会理解他，不怪他，回到他身边。但这次，忒休斯厌倦了陪他玩孩子气的猜谜游戏，也厌倦了自己一次次的妥协永远无法换来对方的一些体谅。

他那时只是不明白纽特为何要对詹姆斯抱有如此大的敌意。当天晚上，他去敲门，说纽特是他唯一且永远最爱的弟弟，而房间里没有任何回答。

忒休斯有时觉得纽特像极了那些他喜欢的野生动物，柔软又坚韧，真挚又细腻，而且用着一门谁也不懂的语言无比费力地与人交流。其实那语言忒休斯曾经是懂的，只是他不再懂了，又或者他选择忘了。总之那晚，忒休斯从纽特门前沉默地离开，他不知道纽特最终有没有说什么，那道门有没有开。

他再次回到布莱顿已经是五年后的事了。

五年，很多东西变了，却也容许一些东西始终不变。在开满向日葵的花园里，忒休斯扔下行李，像很多年前那样紧紧抱住纽特，而纽特最终也回抱住他，这是一个囫囵的道歉，和一个模糊的谅解。

忒休斯几乎要认不出纽特了。对成年人来说，五年对外貌的改变可以微乎其微，而纽特却从少年变成了成年人。他们上次见面时，纽特还是个穿着短裤的孩子，腿上总有淤青，涂着药水，而现在，他已经接到了和忒休斯同一间大学的录取通知，不再满足于布莱顿的田野，准备四处远游。房间里打包了好几个旅行箱，东西乱七八糟，无处落脚。纽特四处寻找他最喜欢的一双袜子，而那袜子好像毫无踪迹，让他愁得把自己金栗色的头发揉得像个鸟巢。忒休斯走进去，小心翼翼，努力不碰倒任何东西，这真的很难！他像变魔法般从纽特床垫边缘的一侧拉出那双袜子，又搜出一张证件，又找到一支钢笔，一并递了过去。

在一个同样闷热的下午，忒休斯再一次穿过麦田，在树下找到了他的弟弟。只是这次他不是来叫纽特回家吃饭，他是来告诉他马车快到了，如果想赶上火车，就最好现在准备出发。

纽特坐在树下啃苹果，身边放着一本读了一半的书，还有一本夹着各种花草标本的笔记本。风从海边吹来，树叶在他们头顶沙沙作响，纽特的一缕头发被吹到脸上，他因此眯起眼睛，试图用手背蹭开它。在那一刻，忒休斯忽然发现眼前的年轻人是如此陌生，这份陌生促使他说些什么，说些什么，好像在此时如果他无法给出一份铁证，生活就会夺走他最爱的弟弟，徒留他孤身一人。

“你小的时候我就经常来这找你。”忒休斯本想试图用这话开个头，却发现除此之外，他竟哑口无言。他惊惶地意识到自己的无力，并不由得想到最终造成这无力的，他因为厌倦和自负拱手相让的五年，和更久之前，从他第一次离开布莱顿就开始的背弃。除了这不变的苦杏树，除了此处，他对纽特还剩下什么了解？在大三的那个下午之前，他知道杰克喜欢吃鱼，里昂喜欢啤酒和跳舞，彼得很容易因为看电影哭，而为了知道这些，他曾经那么轻慢地把纽特的来信随意塞进抽屉里，去参加一个又一个舞会。于是现在，他站在这里，却哑口无言。

纽特用他灰绿色的眼睛看向忒休斯，先是等对方继续说下去，却又几乎是立刻意识到忒休斯的无话可说。他的脸因为忒休斯的这份无话可说而露出惊讶的神色，随之而来的是恍然大悟，最后降临的是痛苦，无穷无尽的痛苦，好像要将他永远绞杀在这颗苦杏树下。

“我给你的那些信你根本就没看是不是？”纽特向他抛出质问，又因为这份质问的直白涨红了脸。忒休斯本该比谁都更清楚对于纽特来说坦陈心迹是多么困难，袒露自己的生活给别人看是多么困难。但他还是没看。他一封也没看。

“纽特，我……”忒休斯感觉自己像喉咙里被塞了一条活生生的鱼。他想要解释，想要说点什么，来缓解这份痒和痛，但是纽特没有给他机会把话说下去。

“原来你根本就什么都不知道。”纽特仿佛是因为这份痛苦而忍不住颤抖，眼眶发红。“一直以来我以为起码你知道。至少你会知道。”

他猛地推开忒休斯头也不回地走了。笔记本和书都扔在原地，被风吹乱，忒休斯赶紧弯腰去捡，那本书是《会饮篇》。

他们没再说话。

傍晚，忒休斯站在路边，看着马车载着纽特越走越远，忽然想到八年前他志得意满，美好的前途和生活在向他招手，他坐在车上，十分忘我，只觉得空气都变得香甜，把一切过去都置之脑后，连带着他的弟弟，和那门他曾经熟稔的语言。晚上，他把纽特写给他的信全都从箱底翻出来看了一次。三年，二十六封，很多涂改，写的都是小事，却事无巨细。那些信字迹潦草，沾着草汁和咖啡渍，还有花生酱掉上去又被慌乱擦掉的印子。他能想象纽特当时的样子：年少的斯卡曼德迫不及待想把一切心意都与忒休斯分享。他一手拿着花生三明治，一手拿着笔，手上蹭了很多墨迹，撑着脸，脸上也沾上墨水，却苦恼不知所言，最后他提笔，向日葵开了，我给你寄一些种子，很好种，每天浇水，向阳摆放就可以，如果它生了虫，或者叶子发黄，我会再给你寄一些药和肥料。

那些干枯的种子隔了整整七年，才随着信纸掉落在忒休斯的掌心。

“他得来的又失掉，不断地流转着，所以爱若总是既不穷也不富，他也总是处在智慧与无知之间。”

事实证明，关于爱，纽特远比忒休斯要坦荡勇敢。当然他也为这份勇敢付出了代价，比如当他的恋情败露后父母不再提他，也不再允许忒休斯提他。然而忒休斯始终记得的，是那天他站在麦田里，苦杏树下的纽特和那个男孩散发出如此耀眼的快乐，而当他扭头看向自己，表情是如此的客套疏离。

纽特被扫地出门的第三天晚上，母亲来到忒休斯房间，看起来像是平白老了十岁。“你要劝劝他。”母亲说到一半又哭了起来，温热的泪水打在他手背上，像是要灼伤他的手。“你要劝劝你弟弟，他还小啊，对于爱，他又懂什么呢？总有一天，他会找到真的适合他的那个女人。就算他跟这个男孩是认真的，有什么爱是过不去的呢？他不能为了一时的快乐……”

母亲欲言又止，抬头看向他，而他一言不发。

他们终于越过了那一片麦田，来到这棵老树之前。这棵树并不直，树干粗壮，树皮粗糙，早就不再结果，像一个来自过去的庞然大物，只为了守护一些故事而残喘。玛丽安好奇地围着它转，她从未见过如此苍老的树，这打量让忒休斯莫名有些紧张，就好像这棵树会真的跟他的未婚妻一字一句描述那些他不愿言说的事，讲述他是如何忽视，最终失去了一颗诚挚的心，和他如何因为这份失去而丧失了最后一丝力气，精疲力竭，又因为懦弱最终带她回到了这里。

玛丽安仿佛忽然看到什么似的弯下腰，她伸出手，在树干上细细摸索，最后抬头问他：“原来你很早就等着我吗？”

忒休斯听到这话，愣在原地。他不知道玛丽安看到了什么，却冥冥之中感到巨大的悲戚向他缓缓而来。他艰难地走过去，在玛丽安身边弯下腰，审视那块树干，最后那天纽特所在的那个地方，看到两个歪歪斜斜的字母，T和N，而树皮的裂痕给N添了一笔，看起来变成了M。

“忒休斯和玛丽安。”他的未婚妻看起来高兴坏了，像是终于发现了一个多年深藏的甜蜜秘密。“我想这说明我们注定要在一起呢！”

忒休斯看着她年轻美丽的脸，感到心里某个地方忽然裂出一道深深的疤痕。那裂痕如此深，像一道深渊，轻而易举地把他从世界上抹杀，把他钉死在这棵老树下。

“是的玛丽安。”忒休斯听到自己说，声音很轻很轻，“我想我们注定要在一起。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一个坦白：我其实没有读过《会饮篇》


End file.
